


Jack Knife Beet Down

by Sharkaiju



Category: Superjail! (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal, Beating, Blood, Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Electrocution, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Sadism, Violence, Voyeurism, rape with foreign object
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkaiju/pseuds/Sharkaiju
Summary: Exactly what it says in the title. The Warden wants Jacknife to be one of his "special" inmates (ie, sex toy); Jacknife gets sassy with him about it, and Jailbot beats the living shit out of him. Warnings: rape with a nightstick, graphic violence, robot rape, sadist Warden.
Relationships: Jacknife/Jailbot (Superjail!), implied Warden/Jacknife
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Jack Knife Beet Down

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted an excuse to beat the hell out of Jacknife again, and since my other fic about it is about 10 years old, I wrote this. Featuring the return of thicc!Warden. Set in the "Bunny Love" (Pilot) episode but with a few tweaks (though I got the title from the "Don't Be a Negaton" episode)

Jacknife was spat out of a tube into a featureless white room, his head still spinning from that roller coaster ride through hell. His vision swam, slowly coming into focus as he noticed the only thing in the room besides himself: a small bottle labeled "drink me". Still feeling addled, almost sure he was dreaming, he uncapped the bottle and drank it.

Immediately he regretted it. His vision seemed to warp and melt, everything around him twisting. Jacknife's stomach lurched, turning painfully, and he retched, nothing coming up this time - he'd already spent his stomach contents puking in his own face on that damn roller coaster ride. He squeezed his eyes shut, willing his head to stop whirling.

"Greetings!" he heard an unknown voice say. Jacknife grunted, forcing his eyes to focus. He now saw a man standing across from him, leaning against a desk in front of a wide screen (or window, maybe, Jacknife couldn't be sure, what with all the wild colours and movements he saw on, or behind, the glass). How he had gotten to this room, Jacknife had no idea. In his fear he had rather given up trying to make logical sense of this.

Instead, he tried to focus on what he could figure to likely be real. He forced himself shakily to his feet, checking out the man who'd spoken to him. The guy was dressed head to toe in a garish purple suit, complete with a tophat above his yellow-tinted glasses. "I'm the Warden," the man announced cheerfully, "and _you're_ a criminal!"

"What the hell?" Jacknife managed to say. He still felt dizzy from his ride through that nightmare amusement park; his legs trembled and wobbled beneath him.

The purple-clad man laughed lightly. "Hell? Oh, no. You flatter me! But this is simply Superjail." He made a big flourish with his cane. Jacknife could swear he saw a rainbow follow it. Damn, he'd hit his head harder than he thought.

"Do you know why you're here?" the Warden asked pleasantly. Jacknife didn't answer; he'd been in trouble with the law enough to know better than to incriminate himself. The Warden didn't seem to require an answer from him, though. He continued regardless. "I want you to be one of my... _special_ inmates. I have a few of those. Well, you'll meet them. I just want you to do a few... _things_ for me. In exchange, I make sure you don't die out there."

He put his hand on his hip in a decidedly sensual pose. It didn't take much thought to figure out what he was implying. Jacknife felt at once annoyed and a bit aroused - he'd never been much on men, but there was a roundness to the Warden's hips that was almost feminine; as if reading his mind, the jailer turned slightly, showing off the shape of his ass.

Damn, he had a fat ass for such a scrawny little puke. Jacknife tried to picture it unclothed. It probably wasn't bad - he could probably even pretend it was a woman, if he saw the guy from behind. Anyway, Jacknife was not picky. As far as he was concerned, a hole was a hole. What did he care, so long as he got his rocks off?

But his jaw still ached from that damn robot slamming him into the wall earlier, and his mouth still tasted of blood. A dozen other wounds and injuries still pained him from other body parts as well. Just thinking about it pissed him off again.

However good fucking that fat ass might be, he still felt like the Warden was getting the better end of the arrangement here. He decided to even up the score a little. "Well," he drawled, feigning nonchalance, "that sounds like a pretty good deal." He cracked his knuckles surreptitiously. "But I think I got a better one." He didn't wait for the Warden to ask him what it was. Instead, he sucker punched the little prick right in the face.

It felt good, his fist sinking into the bastard's jaw, seeing the blood fly out of the skinny little fuck's mouth. The punch sent the Warden spinning, a tight fast dramatic twirl that stumbled him off his feet and dropped him on his knees. Jacknife snickered, readjusting his fist, approaching the downed man in the intent of belting him again. 

The only problem: he forgot about that damn attack robot.

The first blow hit him from behind. It must have been with that god damn night stick again; Jacknife's body seemed to remember the feeling of that hard, sharp stick cracking across his shoulder blade. It hit him now hard enough to knock the air out of his lungs, pain radiating across his back as all his air expelled from his throat in a wheezy yelp.

He had no time to recover before the club cracked him again, stumbling him forward. Jacknife tripped on the Warden's legs, nearly falling on top of him, but suddenly the robot's claws were on him, snatching him off his feet. He heard the crackle of a taser a split second before it was jammed into his flank.

A surge of electricity blasted through Jacknife's body. The convict screamed. His vision darkened, reddened, went double for a moment; as it cleared he saw the pixelated face of the robot, lit red and showing rage. _Oh, fuck._ It hit him with another blast from the taser, making him scream again, his vision now filling with white exploding dots.

Suddenly the claw holding him let go. Jacknife nearly collapsed, but the claw caught him again, this time by the hair. It fisted in the back of his mullet and crashed his face into the wall, smashing him mercilessly into the bright rainbow wallpaper.

Pain blossomed across Jacknife's face, radiating outward from his nose, surely broken, and cheekbones, probably broken too. His eyebrow split and ran blood down his eye. As the robot pulled his face back off the wall, Jacknife dimly felt a trail of blood goo out between his smashed nose and the wall.

Jacknife felt himself dropped onto his feet again. He struggled to stand, instinctively trying to swing a fist. A lifetime of rough living, of always having to fight, had made him scrappy, stubborn, not one to go down easily. Then again, he'd never had to fight a robot before.

The thing hit him with the stick again, right across the gut. Jacknife barked out a breathless cry, folding up like a sack. He crashed back into the wall, cracking the back of his head this time. The robot loomed into his vision, the alarm lights on the side of its head flashing a disorienting, angry red. It cracked the night stick down on Jacknife again, this time across the man's shoulder. 

Jacknife howled, his clavicle breaking under the vicious blow and sending paralyzing pain shooting through his arm and shoulder. He fell to his knees, his arm contracted uselessly against his rib cage. The metal claw was in his hair again, snatching him forward so harshly that a chunk of hair tore from the scalp in a bloody clump. Unable to brace himself with his crippled arm, and too startled to use the other, he smacked into the floor on his chin, teeth clashing painfully together, biting his lips.

There was blood filling his mouth now, but Jacknife had little time to think about it before that club cracked down on him again, across his back this time. 

The sound he made hardly sounded human; it was more like a raccoon or opossum getting run down by a car. The blow flattened him onto the floor and crushed the air out of him. He swore he could hear his ribs crack. Another hit struck just below the first, and the half cough, half squeal that ejected from him was misty with blood. A third cracked across his back just above his sacrum, and Jacknife found enough air to scream that time, splattering the floor with spots of blood.

He was starting to think this thing was going to kill him. He had been afraid of that for a while, but it was only now becoming a reality to his mind. This fucking robot was going to beat him to death.

"Jailbot." A voice suddenly spoke up from somewhere, and Jacknife realized he was still alive. Whatever the voice was, it seemed to have stilled the robot. Jacknife couldn't see the machine, but he now saw the Warden, from whom the voice had come, sitting up on the carpet where he'd landed. The man's face was already shading with a bruise, his mouth bloody at the corner, his hat still missing from when Jacknife had sent him sailing with that punch - yet he looked strangely in control in spite of all this. He spoke up again.

"Don't kill him." His tone was cold, calculated. Not at all like Jacknife had heard when he'd introduced himself, with all the sass and flamboyance. The voice was the same, but the tone was as hard as that night stick, as cold as those robotic arms. "I still want to keep this one. Just... teach him a lesson."

There was a sinister beeping sound from the robot, then a wash of red light cast over Jacknife. He could only assume it was the bot's facial panel showing the angry face again; he couldn't move from the floor to see for himself. Had he looked, he would have seen Jailbot's face showing not anger, but a wicked, devious smile.

Suddenly the claws were on him again, six of them at least, and before he could register it his clothes were ripped off. Jacknife grunted, startled, but somewhat relieved that at least this attack hadn't been painful. It was short-lived, though. The tentacle-like arms suddenly snaked around his wrists, waist, and ankles, and the robot bent him painfully into a doggy-style position, wrenching Jacknife's tortured ribs and making him yowl in protest.

He was in so much pain that it didn't occur to him _why_ he was being put in this position, what the Warden had meant by _"teach him_ _a lesson"._ He figured it out very quickly, though. About the time he felt the tip of the night stick being crammed between the cheeks of his ass.

Jacknife let out a howl that was at once outraged and horrified. It was followed by a shriller sound of pain as he was skewered unceremoniously upon the stick. The robot must have put some grease on the thing, which was the only thing that made the situation slightly less horrible; but that meant that it sunk painfully deep on the first go, driven by that god damn mechanical arm, wielded by that sadistic, grinning robot. Jacknife swore he could feel the club in the back of his throat.

Now the robot began thrusting the club in and out, railing Jacknife's ass with it. Each jab felt like a dull knife in his guts, and his asshole burned as the under-lubed club dragged in and out of him. He tried to hold in his cries, but choked on blood from his mouth and nose, and coughed and spat blood and slobber onto the carpet. A particularly violent jab from the robot's night stick made him squawk pathetically, but he was relieved that at least his lung wasn't collapsed. 

He heard a muffled groan from the Warden's direction, and now he smelled the acrid reek of cum. Jesus, the bastard was _jerking off_ to this. Jacknife was suddenly glad his eyes were mostly swollen shut by now. Presently he heard the Warden speak up again.

"That's enough, Jailbot." The robot ceased it's thrusting. Just as suddenly the club was brusquely yanked out of him, feeling like it dragged half his entrails with it. Jacknife yelped again, feeling what he suspected was blood oozing slowly between his cheeks.

The robot's claw grabbed him abruptly by the neck again and hoisted him upright, holding him there. Jacknife could hazily make out the shape of the Warden, a dark purple silhouette against the yellow window. Gloved fingers pried at his eye, forcing the bruised, swollen lids open. Jacknife's eye watered as he was forced to look upon the face of the jailer, who leaned in close with a look of smug triumph.

"Aren't you glad I took a liking to you?"

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos are appreciated ❤ My tumblr is sharkaiju <\---


End file.
